Je ne veux jamais t'oublier
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: "Mais jamais Nate n'avait vu Scorpius dans cet état. Il l'avait vu passer par toute une palette de différente émotion. Mais jamais il n'avait vu son ami blond si inquiet, anxieux."


Je ne veux jamais t'oublier

« Ca nous ait tombé dessus par hasard. C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres. Ou que tu lis dans les journaux, ces histoires à dormir debout. Ces gens, tu les plains, sincèrement, parce que tu détesterais être à leur place. Et un jour, l'autre… c'est toi. L'histoire abracadabrante devient la tienne et c'est toi que l'on plaint. C'est sur toi que se posent des regards plein de… compassion. L'autre c'est moi, Nate. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi, l'autre c'est moi maintenant, parce que l'histoire absolument inimaginable, c'est moi qui la vit, c'est moi qui supporte toutes ses marques d'affections, de tendresses, de… »

Nathaniel connaissait Scorpius depuis toujours. Ils avaient toujours été amis, comme deux frères. Les batailles étaient fréquentes mais elles prouvaient simplement qu'ils étaient deux frangins que rien ni personne ne pourraient déliés. Nate avait été présent pour Scorpius quand sa mère était décédée d'une longue maladie, il était resté près de lui lorsqu'il était peiné de voir son père pleurer pendant des heures, ils avaient affrontés Poudlard tous les deux la première fois, le premier soir de leur toute première année. Ils s'étaient effrayés à l'idée de se perdre dans le dédale des couloirs de l'école. Il avait même été près de lui, bien malgré lui, quand tout un changement s'opérait en lui. Il avait mis un long moment avant de comprendre, mais Scorpius était tout bonnement tombé amoureux, en quatrième année, si ce n'est avant, de la fille d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Rien que cela. Ils avaient mis deux ans, tous les deux à lui dire, à la jeune Rosaline. Même si Nate avait été contre cette union, il souffrait de voir son meilleur ami souffrir, alors il s'était fait le porte-parole du jeune blond. Et même si l'affaire avait été fastidieuse, elle avait porté ses fruits. Car à la fin de leur sixième année, Rose et lui était officiellement ensemble, malgré l'avis de leurs parents respectifs. Peu après la fin de leur scolarité, ils s'étaient mariés, Nate avait été le témoin de son ami et, finalement, avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes. Parce que Rose était devenue son amie en septième année et qu'il avait la profonde conviction que ces deux là s'étaient parfaitement trouvés.

Mais jamais Nate n'avait vu Scorpius dans cet état. Il l'avait vu passer par toute une palette de différente émotion. Mais jamais il n'avait vu son ami blond si inquiet, anxieux. Assis dans un fauteuil rond en cuir sombre, le jeune Malefoy jouait avec un liquide ambré dans son verre.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. Ne te fais d'idée, je sais très bien que je n'y peux rien. Mais comment n'ais-je rien vu ? C'était pourtant évident. Elle ne savait jamais où elle mettait ses clefs. Un soir, elle revenait des bureaux de la Gazette. Elle est arrivée devant la maison mais elle n'est jamais rentrée. Je l'ai retrouvé sur le toit de sa voiture. J'aurais du comprendre, Nate. Putain… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre avec tout ce que je voyais ? Elle est au dessus de sa voiture. Elle regardait notre maison. Quand elle a vu que je montais pour la rejoindre, elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'une fois qu'on sera marié, c'est une maison comme celle-là qu'elle voudrait. Elle parlait de _notre_ maison… »

Les larmes perlèrent soudainement aux coins de ses yeux. Il semblait lui-même habité d'un mal difficile à vaincre. Il plongea son regard dans le verre qu'il avait à la main, gardant le silence quelques secondes. Si Nate ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait sans doute prit pitié de lui. Mais il le connaissait bien, parfaitement même. Et il savait que ça n'allait pas du tout. Il sentit l'inquiètude de Scorpius l'atteindre comme un coup de poing porté à l'estomac. Seulement, il ne dit rien, peut-être est-ce trop tôt.

« Un autre soir, reprit Scorpius, elle m'attendait devant la cheminée. Ca faisait des mois qu'on n'avait pas allumé le moindre feu dans l'âtre. Mais elle était devant, un châle blanc sur les épaules et elle m'attendait. Je venais de coucher Molly. Quand je me suis mis près d'elle, elle m'a regardé, elle m'a sourit et… elle m'a demandé si j'avais finis tous mes devoir. Là encore, je me suis prêté au jeu, en pensant qu'elle parlait ainsi pour me rappeler nos scolarités et pour demander si notre fille était bien endormie. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de retrouver ta femme en larmes au beau milieu de ton salon ? Il y a deux semaines environ, je rentrais du Ministère. Elle pleurait toute seule, en silence, lové dans un plaid épais. Celui de Molly. Elle m'a entendu, elle s'est tournée vers moi. Un instant j'ai cru que c'était que de la nostalgie alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras, naturellement. Mais elle m'a dit « Je ne veux jamais t'oublier. » Elle m'a raconté tout, dans un moment de lucidité efficace. Elle m'a dit que souvent elle oubliait où étaient ses clefs, notre chambre, la cuisine, le quartier où on habite, la couleur de notre maison. Elle m'a même avoué d'autant plus tremblante qu'il lui arrivait d'omettre l'existence de notre fille. Ma petite Molly, ma petite beauté de quatre ans, régulièrement oublié de sa mère. Elle était dépitée, vraiment. Il suffisait qu'on prononce son prénom pour qu'elle se souvienne d'elle mais sans cela… Molly n'existait qu'à moitié pour elle. Et Rosie en a eut le cœur brisé, chaque fois un peu plus. Et elle avait peur, peur d'oublier définitivement notre vie, ses parents, son frères, tous ses cousins et cousines… »

Il leva son verre à ses lèvres, alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Scorpius n'avait pas levé les yeux vers son ami depuis qu'il était entré tout tremblant chez lui.

« Molly, nos amis, notre maison, sa voiture, son métier, moi. Moi et Molly. Et elle en pleurait à s'en rendre malade. Je l'ai gardé près de moi et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter. « Je ne veux jamais t'oublier. Jamais. Je ne veux jamais t'oublier… » On a été voir un médecin, évidemment. Et la réponse a été longue, terriblement longue. Chaque jour a été plus terrifiant que le précédent pendant près de deux semaines. Rosaline ne cessait de pleurer, tous les soirs. Elle voulait pas en parler, ne me regardes pas ainsi, elle ne voulait pas. Et on a eut la réponse toute à l'heure. Alzheimer. C'est une maladie qui te prend partiellement tes souvenirs et peut te livre à toi-même à tout moment. C'est une maladie qui s'avère fatale, longue pour certains patients. Mais surtout, ça touche que des personnes âgées. Rosaline est une malade très précoce et… »

Il but la totalité de son verre d'un coup et éclata en sanglots. Nate ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Rose, cette petite Rose qu'il a charriée pendant si longtemps, voit sa vie s'écourter sans raison apparente ? Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge et les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux. Nathaniel espérait vivement que Scorpius lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais savait tout aussi bien que son ami était sérieux. Mais il était bon acteur, oui, Scorpius avait toujours été un excellent acteur, ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Il leva alors les yeux vers amis. Le blond s'était levé et lui tourné presque le dos. Une douleur infinie se lisait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas une blague. Ça n'aurait même pas été drôle si ça en avait été une. Alors les larmes glissèrent sur son visage aussi pendant qu'il continuait d'observer son ami. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans les iris peinés de Nate. Ce qu'il y vit lui fendit le cœur, sa douleur était telle qu'elle avait totalement embué ses yeux, faisant oublier quelle douceur ils pouvaient accueillir lorsqu'ils étaient bleus. La tendresse et la passion avait laissé place au doute et la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, une fois que Rose ne sera… ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Molly lorsqu'elle me demandera pourquoi sa maman ne vient plus la voir ? Et une fois que… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais être sans elle ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de la vie de fille sans aucun point d'attache, sans aucune mère, sans personne pour m'épauler comme elle le fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, Nate ? Elle ne veut « jamais m'oublier »… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte… J'ai peur. Tellement peur de la perdre, de l'avenir, de nos souvenirs, de dérailler, de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ma fille, de ne pas être en mesure de lui dire ce qu'il se passe, j'ai peur de ne plus l'avoir près de moi, de ne plus voir son visage endormi le matin tout près du mien, de ne plus l'entendre chantonner sous la douche ou quand elle va réveiller Molly, j'ai peur de ne plus la voir sourire, de ne plus voir cet air inquiet sur son si doux visage. Elle ne veut pas m'oublier. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment, au moment adéquate. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus là trop vite. J'ai tellement peur, Nate, tellement peur. »

Scorpius s'était rapproché de lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Tant de peine lui faisait mal à plus profond de lui. Il avait tout juste repris ses esprits et tentait de dire quoi que se soit pouvant rassurer son ami, mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à se dire que Rosaline Malefoy, née Weasley, allait mourir lentement sous ses yeux. Elle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur… Il ouvrit la bouche, essaya de prononcer une parole consolante mais du refermer la bouche alors qu'il était tombé à genoux près de lui. Le blond pleurait tellement fort qu'il en tremblait violement. Nate posa la main sur son épaule et celui-ci pleura plus fort, si cela fut possible. Tous deux en état de chocs, ils ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre geste.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Nate ? Je veux pas être détruit comme mon père. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans Rosaline, sans ma femme, la mère de ma fille, la personne que j'aime, la seule femme dont je suis tombée amoureux… Comment je vais faire ?... J'ai tellement peur de la perdre. Tellement peur pour Molly. Et je ne sais même pas comment agir…

- Scorpius, appela Nate dans un élan de lucidité, Scorpius, regarde-moi. Je t'aiderais, moi, je serais là, comme toujours. On affrontera tout cela ensemble, comme des frères... »

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes...

Ca vous a plu ? Assez pour laisser une review ? Allez soyez généreux ! xD

Lily M.


End file.
